


The Illyrian Mountains

by Fangirls4eva



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: After ACoFaS, F/M, Im horrible at tagging, Not many characters, and cassian, continuation of the preview of the next book, more of Nesta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: So this is what I think will happen in the book after ACoFaS. This is based on the preview, with Nesta and Cassian going to the mountains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is the story after the preview of the next book. If you haven’t read the preview, you can either get the book, or comment for me to post the 1st 2 chapters of the next book. I hope you like this.

“What?” Nesta shot to her feet. This was absolutely ridiculous! She would not go anywhere with him.

“Because we decided that you need a break,” Feyre responded calmly.

Nesta glared at her. 

“I am not going anywhere with this puffed-up windbag!” she hissed.

Cassian just looked towards the ground

Feyre shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked to Rhysand, then looked back at Cassian’s down-turned face.

“Why would you think that I would go anywhere with him?” she nearly growled.

“Nesta it’s for your own good. We — I — don’t like to see you wasting away like this.” Feyre replied. 

Nesta said nothing for a while.

“You and I will discuss this later.” She pointed her finger toward Feyre, her memories of that same finger being pointed towards the King of Hybern, as a promise. Maybe Feyre remembered too, by the distant look on her face.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Nesta asked, getting more furious by the second.

“I mean, we will talk about this now.”

“Fine,” Nesta spat out, “but only with privacy.” 

Feyre paused for a while, contemplating. 

“Cassian,” she started, “go pack your bags. The rest of you, please leave. Wait for me but do not eavesdrop.”

They hesitated, all except for Cassian. Not noticing the tension in the room, he slunk towards the doorway, shoulders slumped forward, all his playfulness gone. After he left, everyone slowly dispersed, her sister’s made leaving last. 

Once the door closed, the air wavered then formed a barrier around herself and her sister. To keep them from eavesdropping. 

“What?” Feyre asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Is there anything to talk about?” Nest was yelling now, thankful for the sound barrier, “I’m not going to a random place with him!”

“It is not random to everyone except you, and we intend to change that.” Feyre said.

Nesta knew it was pointless arguing with her sister. 

“When do I leave?” she asks, her fire diminished.

A blink is her sister’s only show of surprise.

“Now.”

Nesta takes in a deep breath. How will she spend her time there? Certainly not with that—. Her thoughts are interrupted by Feyre’s voice.

“You need to pack,” Feyre says. 

She turns toward the door, but just as she does, Feyre speaks again.

“Nesta...this is for your own good. I meant it...when I said that I don’t like to see you...wasting away.” Feyre’s voice is quiet. 

Nesta continues on, pushing open the doors and then closing them, until she finds herself outside. She walks down the path to lead to her little apartment, and once she is inside, she locks the house with her four locks, which used to make her feel safe, but know reminded her of how alone she was, how much she gave up. 

She found a suitcase in the bottom of her closet. Taking it out, she unzipped it, then held it upside down to clear the dust that had settled after a few months. Shaking with anger she tossed every single piece of clothing that can fit into the suitcase, not including her dresses. Once she stuffed everything she can find in her suitcase, she tries to close it. 

She had to sit on it for it to close, and then she locked the lock on it. She sat down on the edge of her mattress and sighed. Taking the suitcase towards the living room, which was kind of ironic since it looked more dead than living, she heard a soft knock on her door. 

She grumbled then grabbed her keys and slowly unlocked the four locks, expecting to Cassian in front of her door. Instead, she saw Feyre standing there. 

“What.” said Nesta.

“I’m going to take you back to the manor, where I will transport you both to the Mountains.”

Nesta didn’t say anything.

“Get your bag.”

Nesta grabbed her suitcase and quietly stomped over to where her sister stood, outside. She put her suitcase down on the ground, then quickly locked her locks. She turned to Feyre, who put her hand out. Nesta didn’t understand, but placed her hand in her sister’s. 

Before she could let go, the world spun under her feet, and she reappeared in Feyre’s manor. Where she stood next to Cassian. She watched as Feyre nodded to Rhysand, who then took Cassian, and disappeared. Feyre then took her hand, and they disappeared. 

Nesta opened her eyes. They were here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Nesta and Cassian arriving, a few rules being set, and teensy bit of Feysand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2, and I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but it is hard with each one of my works, so please hang in there! I hope you also like this chapter, and enjoy!

The first thing Cassian heard was the wind. Unfortunately, that only lasted a second before he heard the sound of metal on metal. Training. He’d better go check it out.

Before he’d even took three steps, Rhys and Feyre appeared.

“Not so fast,” Feyre smirked at them. “We have a few rules about how you will spend your time here.”

“No fighting for more than two days a week, you have to talk nicely to each other for at least two days a week, and you must also always help each other’s it in times of need.” said Rhys.

“In other words, never,” murmured Nesta.

Feyre rolled her eyes. She stood on her toes and whispered into Cassian’s ear. He smirked. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Feyre responded, smiling.  
“You know her better, so okay. But I still doubt that.” Cassian wagged his finger at Feyre. 

“You won’t soon.”

Rhys sighed. “Well, you’d better get going.”

This time, Feyre smirked. “Wouldn’t want you to waste your time.”

Nesta’s eyebrows went up.

Feyre noticed and smirked again. 

“Are you in need of anything?” Feyre asked as she nudged Cassian forward.

Nest impatiently rolled her eyes. “No. And I never will be.”

“ *cough* Yeah right.” Feyre coughed out.

“What did you say?” Nesta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I said you’re right.”

Rhys stifled his laugh with a cough. “No you didn’t.”

Feyre whacked his arm. “Rhys! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Rhysand poked her. “I am always on your side, darling.”

Feyre pouted.

Rhys just smirked and laughed, earning a pinch from Feyre.

Meanwhile, Nesta averted her eyes towards their destination. Cassian, the only one daring enough besides Amren, called out. “You guys are making me want to actually see Devlon right now.”

Rhys raised his eyebrow at Feyre. “Then I think we’d better stop before Cassian starts admitting he has feelings for Devlon.” 

Feyre started cackling as Cassian crossed his arms. “I heard that, you know.”

“We know.” Feyre was wiping tears from her eyes.

“Well, as much as I hate to say this, I have to talk to Devlon about staying here for a while.

“Try not to confess about your profound love to him,” Rhys replied. 

Feyre snickered. “Yes, do try.”

Cassian just rolled his eyes, and trudged towards the camp, Nesta behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it, and if you don't agree with me, please leave a suggestion, so I might be able to change it to your liking! I know this chapter is super short, but I promise the next one will be much longer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope u enjoyed, and please comment of kudos!


End file.
